Skye's Guardians
by DawgG
Summary: What if the one you loved was stranded and you stood helplessly not being able to do anything. Would you take a chance to be with her even if it ment you could lose your life. One-shot. Rated T. Tragic story. Contains ChaseXSkye, ZumaXSkye and MarshallXEverest, RockyXEverest


A/N : This is a one-shot. Its rated T and is a trajedy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Paw patrol

Everyone sat in silence in Jake's cabin. The wind seemed only to pick up and become stronger and stronger. It howled as its speed increased. Ryder and the rest of the pups sat up in the living room with the fire burning making the room warm, but not the hearts of the Paw patrol members. They were all waiting for her. Their cockapoo friend, Skye, who earlier said she was going to Jake's mountain but wasn't heard from or seen since. She left approxiamately at around two in the afternoon. It was now nine at night. Chase and Zuma counted every second their cockapoo friend had been gone. They were both worried and feared they would never get to tell her how they each felt or worse, see her again.

Rocky and Marshall were on one side comforting each-other. "I hope Skye's okay Marshall." Rocky said as a tear fell from his eye. Marshall seeing this moved closer to Rocky and gave him a brotherly nuzzle after licking the tear away, "She will be, she's a strong pup." Chase and Zuma heard this. They both told themselves this and kept doing so but found the idea drifting farther away from existence with every second that Skye wasn't with them. Ryder held Rubble in his hands while Jake held Everest. Both Marshall and Rocky looked over at Everest, wanting to make sure she was okay. She had tears coming down her eyes thinking of her best friend being out there in the cold all alone and here she was not being able to do anything.

"Hey Chase. You okay buddy?" Zuma asked walking over to Chase, "Yeah, I'm o-okay. You?" He said. "Y-Yeah." Zuma said but in their heads they were shouting "No! How could I be okay?! Skye's ou there alone!". Zuma sat next to Chase and Chase gave him a brotherly nuzzle. "She'll be okay." They both said looking at each-other. "Okay pups. Maybe we should all head to bed. The storm's too strong and I don't wanna risk losing any of you. We'll look for Skye in the morning." Ryder said. "What! No!" Chase and Zuma shouted, "I will not leave Skye out there by herself. I'll go alone if I have to, but I won't leave her." Zuma said looking at Ryder, "Me neither. I'd rather die knowing I tried then not do anything." Chase said looking at Ryder as well.

Ryder eyed the two of them. The rest all seemed to agree and were not planning on giving up each getting up. "Pups, I can't lose any of you. If we go now that could become a reality. Skye probably found a shelter for the night. We'll look in the morning. I promise but please pups, don't-" Ryder stopped as tears fell from his eyes. The rest all looked as tears started to fall from their eyes. Rubble licked his tears away. "We won't disobey you Ryder. We'll stay. We promise. We'll look for Skye in the morning." Rubble said. "Agreed!" They all shouted except for Chase and Zuma. "Thanks pups." Ryder said wiping his tears away.

They all decided to go to sleep. Jake went to his room. Everest followed but soon bumped into Marshall while walking over to his room. The two just laughed as she licked his face and the two hugged. Marshall felt his body heat up as he blushed. Everest also noticed Rocky before entering the room after breaking the hug. He seemed very worried and wasn't himself. She didn't understand why but everytime she was around Marshall or Rocky her whole body would heat up and her stomach would fell all funny. Now seeing Rocky so upset just made her upset. She walked over to him, "Rocky, you okay?" She asked sitting next to him, "Y-Yeah. I'm just worried for Skye. I hope she's okay but I'm also concerned for Chase and Zuma. The two haven't been themselves ever since they found out she was missing." Rocky said as a quite whimper escaped. "Its really sweet that you care so much for them Rocky. But they and Skye will be okay." She said. She then hugged him and he huuged back. She licked his cheek before walking into Jake's room. Rocky had a red streak across his face but felt better after his little chat with Everest.

Marshall them walked over to him, "Hey buddy, we should get to bed." He said, "Okay buddy." Rocky replied as the two walked over a bit closer to the fire. There was a little bed set there. "Let's share." Marshall said smiling, Rocky chuckled, "Sure." The two hopped on. Marshall put a blanket over him and Rocky. Rocky seemed very tired. "Goodnight buddy." He said as he fell asleep. Marshall looked at Rocky and licked his cheek. He laid his head on Rocky's before also falling asleep.

Ryder laid on the couch. Rubble decided to sleep by Ryder's feet. Ryder made sure Rubble was comfy and warm. After seeing Rubble was fine he went to sleep, pulling the blanket over himself, not knowing that tonight was the night his worst fear would become a reality.

Everyone was asleep. Well that's what they all thought. The wind howled as the front door of the cabin opened. A certain german shephered walked out feeling the freezing cold wind hit him but he didn't care. He took a deep breathe. He had his uniform and pup-pack with several extra warm pup clothing on such as a scarf, jersey and beanie to keep him warm. He walked out silently and slowly closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry Ryder. I'm sorry pups, she's means a lot to me." He said as he walked off determined to find her. As he walked he heard a twig snap. He quickly turned in the direction the sound came from. "Who's there?" He asked. Suddenly a dark figure ran up to him, tackling him to the ground. This unknown figure growled ontop of him. Chase closed his eyes assuming the worst for himself. "Ryder, you're not stopping me. Skye means everything to me and I'm gonna find her!" This figure shouted ontop of Chase. Chase opened his eyes. "Z-Zuma?" He said as he activated his flashlight. He shone it in front of him. It was Zuma! "Zuma!" Chase shouted pushing him over licking him all over his face, "Chase, its you! I'm so sorry. I had to keep my flashlight off so it wouldn't run out of batteries. I couldn't see and I thought you were Ryder trying to stop me." Zuma said while Chase was ontop of him, "Ohhhhh. Well I thought you were a carnivorous beast trying to eat me." Chase said as the two laughed. He got off Zuma. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm not gonna leave Skye out there Chase. She means... I lov... She just means a lot to me and I'm gonna find her." Zuma said looking at Chase, "And you're not gonna stop me." He said. Chase also noticed Zuma had his pup-pack with several other warm clothes on. The two seemed to have had the same idea. It was no surprise to Chase. He and Zuma would usually say the same things in sinc and have similar ideas being close friends for so long. "I'm not planning to. I was going to look for her as well." He said smiling at Zuma. "R-Really?" Zuma asked. "Yeah, and now we'll look together and we'll find her. There's nothing you and I can't do." Chase said. "Yeah, I'm in. I'm all in." Zuma said as the two high-pawed each-other walking off into the distance.

Skye was freezing. If there was a word to describe anything colder than freezing she was even colder. While flying on her way to Jake's to meet Everest to spend the day there she lost control and crashed in the woods losing her pup-tag in the process. She had been wandering around for who knows how long and now the cold was getting to her. Her slim body shivered in the cold wind and she took every step. She would be crying but it was too cold even for that. All she could think of was how earlier today, before she left she played pup-pup boogie with Zuma and Chase. She had so much fun with the two of them, laughing and dancing. It was a tie between all of them but they didn't care. "If only they knew." She said to herself, smiling. She couldn't see a thing as the wind was so strong while snow was being blown furiously. She walked hoping she would find some shelter but couldn't. She decided enough was enough. She had no energy and hadn't eaten all day which made everything worse. So she just laid down. She felt the cold wind collide with her skin as she began to close her eyes. Just before they were completely closed she heard voices shout, "Skye!" She heard.

Chase and Zuma rushed over to their cockapoo friend. They had searched for atleast two hours looking for her. The two looked in horror seeing their one and only Skye laying there freezing. "Z-Zum-ma, Ch-hase." She said shivering. "I'm here they both said. They had no clue as to where they were and didn't care. They both picked Skye up and walked. They saw a small cave in the distance. The wind didn't seem to be entering the cave. They both walked in laying Skye down. She was barely concious. They both had brought blankets in their pup-packs. They quickly took it out and placed it over her. She opened her eyes. "G-Guys..." She said shivering. "We are here for you Skye." They both said. "W-What a-are you d-doing here?" She asked looking at the two of them. "Rescuing you silly." Zuma said smiling at her. "We weren't gonna leave you Skye." Chase said. "T-Thats really sweet." She said smiling. By Skye knew she wasn't going to make it. Her whole body shivered from the cold and she knew she was suffering from hypothermia. "Y-You guys sh-houldnt be here. Its dangerous and cold." She said laying her head down. "I don't care, I wasn't gonna sit there and leave the pup I love to fend for herself in the cold." Zuma said. He then covered his mouth after hearing what he said as Chase and Skye looked at him.

"W-What? You love me?" Skye asked even though she knew all along. She knew the two of them had liked her for a while now. "I...I..." Zuma stopped. He just couldn't find the words. Chase looked back at Skye. "Yeah he's right, we weren't gonna leave you. I wasn't gonna leave you because I...I...love you to." Chase said as Zuma now looked at him. Skye wasn't in complete shock but hearing these two finnaly confess was something she thought she'd have to wait a while for. "I-I know you two." Skye said laughing a little before wincing from the pain from her hypothermia. The two walked closer to her. "I-Its fine guys. Its too late anyways." Skye said looking at them. She was becoming weaker. The blankets weren't much help. The two males started tearing up, "What?" They both said. "I never thought this is how I would go but I wouldn't have it any other way then with the two pups I love." The two stood in utter shock hearing this from Skye. They didn't know how to feel. Skye then got up with the last of her strength. She walked over to the two. "Skye." They both said but she just continued. She walked up to Zuma. She looked directly in his eyes. She moved closer placing her lips on his for mere seconds. He was in shock after she broke the kiss. She then turned to Chase. She stepped closer placing her lips on his as well for mere seconds. Chase was dumfounded after the kiss. He just looked in utter shock.

"Sorry Chase, Zuma confessed first so I kissed him first." She said smiling at him. He was still in shock but he just smiled now knowing Skye had always loved him. Zuma as well knowing this. She then walked back over to her former spot and laid down looking one last time at the two of them. "I've always loved you Chase and Zuma and I always will..." Was the last thing she said before closing her eyes. Chase and Zuma now stood with tears in their eyes. They walked over to her. "Skye." Chase said nudging the side of her face. "Skye." Zuma said as tears fell from his eyes as he nudged her face as well. The two then looked at each-other as the tears fell from their eyes. "No. No. She can't be gone." Zuma said looking back down at Skye, "Skye!" Chase shouted but she remained motionless with a smile on her face. The two males were now full-blown crying. Zuma picked Skye's head up and laid his underneath hers with tears coming down his face and he laid next to her. Chase laid his head ontop of hers also laying next to her. Zuma grabbed her right paw while Chase grabbed her left. The two with their free paws grabbed each-others. "I love you buddy." Zuma said closing his eyes, "I love you to buddy. I love you to." Chase said closing his eyes as everything went black.

It was a bleak day in Adventure Bay. Everything seemed dead in a city usually full of life. The Paw patrol had stopped for the time being while everything was being set up. Ryder walked over to Katie, "Is it done?" He asked holding his tears back, "Yeah..." She said as tears left her eyes. He hugged her but she knew he needed it more. He broke the hug seeing what he had hoped to never see. He looked away but he seemed blinded by what he saw. Soon everyone arrived outside the great lookout tower and everything was in place. Everyone in Adventure Bay had come on one of the most upsetting and historical days in the city's history. There outside in the massive yard of the lookout were three coffins. Open, one blue, the other orange and the third one pink. In each was a pup that everyone in the Paw patrol loved whole heartidly as their family. It was the last time you could see any of them. In the blue coffin laid a brave, handsome german shephered set in his signature blue tux with his little tie. He was groomed and cleaned. In the orange laid a young, handsome labrador in his signature orange tux with his little bow tie, groomed and cleaned as well. And finally in the pink coffin laid a sweet, beautiful cockapoo who was in a well picked pink dress with a bow tie, she was cleaned and her fur was brushed with not a single hair out of place. All three laid motionless.

Everybody in the Paw patrol was full-blown crying. Tears fell from all the citizens for the brave pups who died but none of them knew or were as close to them as their family members in the Paw patrol. Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Everest, the members of the Paw patrol now were in mourning. Marshall and Rocky cried. They had tears coming down their eyes as they walked over to the coffins. They looked over at Chase and Zuma. "No! No! You guys can't leave us!" Marshall shouted looking at the two of them. Rocky hugged Marshall tightly who hugged back just as tight crying over his shoulder. Rocky had tears coming down his face looking at his brothers laying lifeless in their coffins with smiles on their faces. Marshall and Rocky stood there by the coffins crying. Rubble and Everest hugged each-other crying as well while Ryder stood by Katie as tears left his eyes. Soon Mayor Goodway stepped up to say a few words. "Today is a tragic day. These pups will always be with us in our hearts. They were all good, no great pups, always ready to lend a paw when needed. So from now and untill in the future, today will be known as "Gaurdian Day". A day where everyone will spend with the people they love and will keep them close and protect them no matter what. We will do this to remember how Chase and Zuma gave their lives just to save Skye, the one they loved and in the end lost their lives but did it all for her."

The mayor walked back to the front of the crowd as the coffins were placed in the holes that were dug for them. It had been the most difficult job Rubble had to do. The coffins were placed in and forever closed. They were covered up and the tombstones placed.

On Skye's it read...

Here lies Skye

Loving friend and helper to anyone who needed it

May she always be an inspiration towards love and caring to all

On Chase's it read...

Here lies Chase

Loving friend, police pup and leader

May he always be an inspiration toward justice and leadership to all

And finally on Zuma's it read...

Here lies Zuma

Loving friend and brother

May he always be an inspiration for fun and support to all

And on the bottom of both Chase's and Zuma's tombstones, it read...

Skye's Gaurdian Angel!

Marshall and Rocky stood side by side as everyone left toward city hall. There had been statues of the three decease pups set up for everyone to remember them. The two stood there with tears in their eyes. They lost their brothers, their family. They hugged each-other tightly. Everest walked over to the two of them. They both looked at her, "I'm going to miss these guys." She said as tears rolled down her eyes. The two walked over and hugged her. They then saw Rubble sitting under the massive tree in the middle of the yard crying. They had all engraved their names on it. He put his paw on it where they engraved their names and cried. The two broke their hug with Everest. "Everything will be alright." The both said as they walked over to Rubble. Everest felt odd. After hearing these two say this to her she felt certain and when they hugged her she felt safe. She never knew why. Everest just looked at the three tombstones. She knew Skye would always have had Chase or Zuma to protect her. That's why they were her gaurdian angels. She then realised something. Something that shot through her mind fast like a bullet. She looked over at Rocky and Marshall who were comforting Rubble. She also had gaurdian angels who made her feel safe and happpy. And their names, Marshall and Rocky.


End file.
